1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, and more particularly to a microLED display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A micro light-emitting diode (microLED, mLED or μLED) display panel is one of flat display panels, which is composed of microscopic microLEDs each of a size of 1-10 micrometers. Compared to conventional liquid crystal display panels, the microLED display panels offer better contrast, response times and energy efficiency. Although both organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) and microLEDs possess good energy efficiency, the microLEDs, based on group III/V (e.g., GaN) LED technology, offer higher brightness, higher luminous efficacy and longer lifespan than the OLEDs.
Active matrix using thin-film transistors (TFT) may be used in companion with microLEDs to drive a display panel. However, microLED is made by flip chip technology, while TFT is made by complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process which is more complex than flip chip technology. These two distinct technologies may cause thermal mismatch. A drive current of the microLED is small in gray display, which may be significantly affected by leakage current.
Passive matrix is another driving method performed by a row drive circuit and a column drive circuit, which are disposed on the periphery of a display panel. When the size or the resolution of the display panel increases, output loading and delay of the drive circuits increase accordingly, causing the display panel to malfunction. Therefore, passive matrix is not suitable for large-size microLED display panels.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel microLED display panel, particularly a large-size or high-resolution display panel, which is capable of maintaining advantages of microLEDs and overcoming disadvantages of driving schemes.